A Growing Valkyrie
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Twists on episodes as Reborn Tamsin grows into adult Tamsin...until then, Kenzi's stuck on babysitting duty, but it's clearly evident the brunette doesn't mind as much.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

 **Author's Note: If Bo wasn't taken, Tamsin/Kenzi based story. Based on the episodes after Dyson finds kid Tamsin. :) P.S. Tamsin and Kenzi are already dating and are mates in this story.**

Ch 1

Kenzi could barely contain herself, tears streaming down her face as she curled into a small ball in her bed mattress.

It had been months, _months_ without her Valkyrie.

Curling closer into herself, the brunette whimpered.

"Tamsin, please...please come back to me."

...

A deep voice cleared behind her, scratchy. "Uh...Kenz?"

The leggy brunette hastily uncurled from her ball , standing up before crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably, wiping at her eyes, the brunette looked up.

Her eyes widened.

There was Dyson, standing in her doorway.

"Dyson!" The brunette quickly scurried over to the wolf's side. "You're here, did you find something?"

The wolf gave her a look of penitence. "I'm sorry Kenzi, I-"

" _Don't_." The brunette wiped furiously at tears that she refused to disclose. "J-just Don't...Dyson...please...D, please tell me we have a lead."

The wolf sighed, pulling the woman into his side, embracing her. "Hey, come on this is not the Kenzi I know, we'll find her. I promise, we will. In fact...why don't you come downstairs?"

"Dyson, I'm not really in the mood to-"

"Hey, just this once...it's a surprise."

The brunette pulled away to look up at the shifter, unsure. "I don't know..."

"You'll love it, I promise."

Kenzi sighed, defeated. "Okay, let me just clean up, I'll meet you down there." The brunette retreated away into the bathroom, leaving the wolf in the door archway.

-(Downstairs, Ten Min. Later)-

Kenzi gaped. "Oh my god it's mini-me. Who is that?"

"I found her at the site."

Kenzi stared wide eyed at the child, sitting on her counter top, eyes tearing up slightly. "Is that..."

"I believe so."

"B-but, how? I'd thought she'd be more like...clone-y."

"Valkyries have many lives, Kenzi."

The brunette couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheeks now. "Oh my god." She started at the Valkyrie but was pulled back by two hands on her shoulders. "Dyson!"

"Easy, we don't want to frighten her, she might lash out and if she _is_ Tamsin, she'll try to kill you."

Kenzi's eyebrows rose, taking a look over her shoulder to watch the Valkyrie playing with the kitchen knife before turning back towards the wolf.

"B-but, I'm her mate, she won't hurt or lash out on _me_ , right?"

Dyson sighed, letting go of the humans shoulders unsurely casting a glance at the Valkyrie from across the room. "Kenzi...you have to understand when Valkyries are reborn, their memories come back slowly and scattered, it might take a while for her to remember you, to get used to you and such." He paused. "Kenzi, I'm not an expert on this but...if it makes you feel any better, I have a theory."

The brunette nodded insistently, cueing the wolf to go on.

"Well, with the little I've read up on Valkyrie's in the past, I have _two_ theories. One being that Valkyrie's as young children...they see so much carnage in one lifetime that sometimes they repress those memories in the next, and obviously those carnage memories have nothing to do with you but they also tend to accidentally bury their happiest memories before they enter their new life cycle so they don't have to suffer through only getting back bits and pieces later, guilt."

Kenzi stared frozen for a few seconds, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder before pushing at the wolf's chest, forcing them farther away from the young child at the counter.

"Why would she feel guilty?"

The wolf sighed, taking the brunette by the shoulders again

Neither of them noticing the intense glare being thrown at him from across the room.

"To Valkyrie's in Valhalla, it is considered condemnation for Valkyrie's with mates to abandon them, even if it's not intentionally or forever...Kenzi, Tamsin loved you, she still loves you somewhere in there, I promise."

"You don't know that..." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit vulnerable. "B-but her memories, they will come back eventually right?"

The wolf decided to ignore, that question. "My second theorybeing that Valkyrie's are _very_ possessive, especially when their young, when they're reborn they _should_ remember their mates but it is not rare that they don't remember them, even if their bound to remember them later."

Kenzi looked up hopefully, eyes shining. "So, she will eventually remember then?"

"Yes." The wolf grinned.

"Yes!" On impulse the brunette excitedly jumped into the shifters arms, hugging him.

"Woah! No need to get too excited-"

A low growl reached the wolf's ears, just in time as his eyes widened and a loud whizzing sound passed his sensitive ears, hitting behind him.

Kenzi froze eyes also widened. "Dyson..." The brunette slowly let go of the wolf's embrace, still staring in surprise at the knife embedded in the wall behind them, Dyson also shocked, turning around to take a look at it.

The knife was so close, the wolf knew that if the Valkyrie had just thrown it two more _inches_ to the right, it what of sliced his head open.

Both participants turned around, just as the young Tamsin's feet touched the floor.

The Valkyrie's eyes burning intensely into the shifter's, she lowly growled at him. " **Back. Off,** wolf." The blonde trudged over closer to the two before roughly pushing past the wolf, knocking him back a few inches despite her small image. "Watch it, loser." And with that she strolls away and into the living room, with human and wolf watching.

Kenzi's heart lifts and flutters as a small smile crept onto her face. "You know those two theories you were talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"Dyson, I'm willing to bet on the latter, I think she remembers me, wether if it's of her mate, friend, girlfriend, or all three."

The wolf huffed before chuckling. "Yeah, no kidding. The way she just almost _killed_ me, makes such pretty obvious...though through the way she was acting, you'd think she thought I had a thing for you in her last life cycle...wait, did she?"

Biting her lip, the brunette's eyes trailed over anywhere but the wolf. "If you mean did she threaten to castrate _and_ decapitate you every time you got a _little_ to close for comfort, then yeah she did."

The shifter smirked. "So I guess I didn't have to tell you how possessive Valkyrie's were, then?"

"Not really, no."

-(Ten Minutes Later)-

"So...that's all you remember?"

Nodding, the Valkyrie kicked her feet up on the couch, tucking her hands behind her head. "Yeah, dude. I said that like two seconds ago. I don't remember anything else...now if you'll excuse me." The blonde consciously, pushed at the wolf's legs so he could move from in front of the TV, using the remote to change the channel.

Dyson looked utterly annoyed and staring down at the blonde munchkin, Kenzi smirked. _"Maybe she's a little more clone-y then I thought."_

"Tamsin come on, we need you to cooperate so I can-"

"I _don't_ know anything! I already said so, _all_ I know is that you're here with _my_ mate and I-"

"Wait, say that again?"

"What, again?"

Dyson gave the adolescent a pointed look. "What you just said, the mate thing."

The Valkyrie's eyebrows furrowed, sitting up Indian style against the couch. "My mate...Kenzi, you know the one standing right next to you?"

Kenzi couldn't stifle her inaudible gasp at this point. "You remember me?"

The Valkyrie's gaze transfixed on the brunette also hovering above her. "Yeah, of course I remember you. I was in love with you...well I _am_ still in love with you, even if I don't understand-wha!"

Kenzi snatched the little blonde off the couch, lifting her in the air to hug her close. "Oh my god, Dyson she remembers me." the leggy brunette held the Valkyrie in front of her grinning. "You remember me." she placed a numerous kisses on the blonde's cheeks, excitedly.

"Woah." The Valkyrie gently pushed back at the human, forcing Kenzi to drop her back on the couch. "Yes, yes. I remember you but _please,_ no more cheek kisses." The blonde countlessly wiped at her cheeks with the long sleeves of her shirt. " _Girls_ have cooties."

Dyson couldn't help but snorting at the comment. "Hate to tell it to ya kid but _that's_ actually your favorite subject...besides Kenzi."

Kenzi could see the Valkyrie's cheeks reddening by the second and smiled softly at the blushing Valkyrie.

The blonde took one look at Kenzi before her gaze landed on the grinning wolf beside her, she scowled. "Shut up, wolf boy."

Dyson let out a laughing howl shamelessly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Make me, Valkyrie girl."

The reborn growled dangerously, standing up on the couch and narrowing her eyes.

"Okay! And _that_ is your cue. Come on, D-man I'll walk you out, something tells me ten year old Valkyrie's don't throw as many trivial temper tantrums as normal adolescents, and I'd like to keep the roof on this place so..." The brunette pointed towards the front door.

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"Sorry, Dyson but I just have this...tingling feeling that you're not the fittest for er...babysitting normal ten year olds, I don't even wanna _know_ how you handle ten year old Valkyrie's."

Dyson's eyebrows furrowed as Kenzi pushed him towards the door and out of the living room.

The wolf paused by the archway of the front door. "What? And _you_ are?" he snorted, looking over the brunette's shoulder to see the Valkyrie jumping wildly up and down on Bo and Kenzi's couch. "Really?" He directed at the adolescent who had seemed to hear him and turned around sticking her tongue out.

Kenzi scoffed at Dyson's childlike attitude when it came to the little blonde. "Oh, believe me. _This."_ She'd gestured to her body. "Does not do babysitting...but watch this." The brunette turned around, snapping her fingers, getting the attention of the jumping ten year old. "Tamsin, sit."

Dyson gaped as the Valkyrie frowned but almost immediately sat back down, with no restraint.

Kenzi smirked smugly, turning back to the gaping wolf.

"How'd you...?"

The brunette only shrugged, opening up the door for the shifter. "Goodbye, Dyson." She sing-songed.

The shifter shook his head as stepped outside of the door, the door closing behind him.

 _"_ _ **Kenzi**_ _has power over a Valkyrie, and_ _ **Tamsin**_ _nonetheless...God help us all."_

-/-/-(Two Hours Later)-/-/-

"Come on, Bo. This is the last time I let that Succubus use my hairbrush." Kenzi grumbled frustratedly, searching the brunette's room, distraughtly for her 'necessity' item.

The Valkyrie sitting on the huge bed couldn't help herself. "So...do you have a boyfriend?"

Kenzi's movements paused and hesitated for half a second before going back to looking for her hairbrush. "Nyet, kid. I'm claimed. The fae way and the relationship way, for that matter."

The young Valkyrie nodded thoughtfully, hopping off the bed and taking in her surroundings.

 _"Right,_ _ **I**_ _claimed her after that Succubus...Bo! Unclaimed her, she gave me the right to claim her because we were mates."_ The blonde thought happily that she'd remember'd, her and Kenzi _had_ just spent the last hour trying to retrace her memories.

"Why do you ask kid?"

Kenzi's voice cuts through the Valkyrie's thoughts.

The blonde considered changing the subject. "No reason." She walked up to the Succubus's stand, looking into it when a thought came to mind.

"Who's...Hale? Do you think he's cute?" The Valkyrie asked honestly innocent.

This time, Kenzi fully turned around to lean against her best friend's dresser, furrowing her eyebrows. "Kid, exactly how much _do_ you...remember about me?"

Little Tamsin went over every memory in her head. "Well, my memories _are_ only of you but I remember...you're my mate, I claimed you, from what you told me Bo's your best friend and...the rest are just scattered memories of us."

Kenzi frowned. "So you don't remember that were-"

 _"She's just a kid, Kenzi. She doesn't understand yet."_

The reborn's eyebrows rose. "We're...what?"

"Nothing." The leggy brunette turned back around to busy herself and clearing her throat nervously, she started. "Nothing...we were um...close friends."

The brunette felt saddened enter her heart as she remembered what Tamsin had told her when they'd first started dating.

 _"Kenzi...I know what I just said is a lot, so I'll leave it you. I just want you to know that us being mates has nothing to do with my feelings for you, I love you Kenzi, mates or no mates, I would still always love you, but choosing me is your choice...being mates doesn't automatically make you bound to me forever, if you choose not to choose me, I'll still be bound to you, but you won't be bound to me, I swear."_

Kenzi sighed. _"She'll remember eventually, I just have to be patient-"_

 _"_ What's a condom?"

The leggy brunette's eyes widened turning around to see the young Valkyrie holding up a whole strip of condoms.

Kenzi inwardly groaned. _"Bo-Bo..."_

"Okay, no, no, no, no, no." The human rushed over to the reborn, taking the offending item.

"You gotta..." The brunette trailed off as the blonde ran across the room from her sight. "Hey!"

The blonde across the room started opening up Bo's draw of weapons.

[Creaking]

"Hey hey hey, sharp objects! Not for you." Kenzi shut the draw, pulling the Valkyrie away from it. The brunette sighed, leveling with the small child. "Look, this is Bo's room. Bo only."

The Valkyrie started to shake unnaturally and Kenzi leaned back up, crossing her arms over her chest worriedly.

"What is going on? Why are you vibrating? Is it a Valkyrie thing?"

The blonde's head shook. "I have to pee."

"Oh!" Kenzi's eyes widened. "I don't need to, like, be there for that, do I?"

 _"Full grown Tamsin won't ever let me live it down."_

"No!" Little Tamsin looked utterly offended.

Kenzi gaped, narrowing her eyes. "Well okay, go on then!"

"Thank you!" The blonde treaded noisily to the bathroom.

Kenzi shook her head, letting out a frustrated overzealous loud groan getting it echoed back to her from the adolescent child out of the room.

The brunette shook her head, going back to looking for her hairbrush in the Succubus's room.

"I _cannot_ believe, that was our first fight as a couple." Muttered the Russian-speaking woman, unnervingly before grinning from ear to ear.

"Я определенно не давая ей жить этот вниз, маленького Tamsin, таких дива, кто бы мог догадаться."

"God, I love that Valkyrie..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy guys! :) :)**

Ch 2

"Shhh...Hale!" Kenzi whispered/yelled.

"It took like five Avril Lavigne songs to get baby Tam-Tam a ticket to play-time land. You wake her, you are dealing with her."

Hale quirked an eyebrow. "You know the words to five Avril Lavigne songs? " He pulled the flowers from behind his back, handing them over to the brunette.

Kenzi smiled. "Hale... That is so sweet. These are gonna add that little boom-boom-pow Bo's room needs."

Hale frowned.

"So...wassup, Siren?" Kenzi grinned as she stood back in front of the fae.

"Kenzi...I uh, I need to tell you something." The Siren began as he walked further into the apartment, Kenzi closing the door behind him.

The brunette's eyebrows rose as she took in the appearance of her friend.

"Okay...Why are you so twitchy?"

The Siren cleared his throat nervously. "Kenzi, I um...well I-"

"Hale, what is happening?" Kenzi cut off the stuttering man, now slightly worried of her friends attitude towards her. "Hale come on, speak, talk to me-"

"I like you." He'd blurted out.

Kenzi laughed nervously, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that, Hale. That's why we're friends, I like you too." She awkwardly punched the Siren's shoulder in a 'buddy, buddy' kind of way, which obviously didn't register to the man as he moved uncomfortably closer.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. Kenzi...I know, maybe it's a little too soon but...Tamsin's been gone for months...maybe it's time to, uh, move on and accept it, you know Tamsin doesn't usually stay in one place for too long...maybe after the crash, she decided she needed to move on to 'bigger and better' things."

Kenzi had bit her tongue and bit back her actions on that last comment.

Hale took her hands in his gently, holding them together, smiling.

"Kenzi, every time I walk into a room, you are all I can look at. You have so much style and strength no human should have." He paused. "And I want to be a part of that...if you'll have me?"

Taking her hands from his, the brunette sighed before inhaling.

Big Mistake.

"Hale...I like you too, I do...but what's between us, I'm sorry Hale, it's only-" The leggy woman paused, inhaling once more.

"Uh...Kenzi?"

The Russian-speaking brunette's eyes darkened immensely, glazing over. "Hale...oh god, I love you in purple." She purred pulling the Siren even closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hale's eyes widened. "Woah! Kenzi, are you feeling okay?"

Nodding frantically, Kenzi only pulled him even closer, their faces so close now that they could feel each other's breathing on their faces.

"Ken-"

The couples lips collided, harshly. Lips clashing together, Hale's arms wrapped themselves around the smaller body, kissing back intensely before his eyebrows furrowed, sensing something was off, he reluctantly pulled away. "Wait, wait, this isn't right-"

The fae's sentence was cut off yet again as Kenzi crashed their lips together.

"Mhm...less talking, more everything else." the muffled brunette's voice could be heard throughout their kissing.

Hale broke away again, breathing unevenly, out of breath. "Wait, it's the perfume."

Kenzi smirked, sultrily."Oh it smells like a good time to me."

"It's a spell." The Siren broke their embrace completely, taking a few steps back. "It's a spell, Kenzi and no matter how much I want this." His eyes trailed over the brunette's body shamelessly before shaking his head. "No matter...how much I want this, this isn't right...this isn't _you_."

There was silence as the two stared each other down, Kenzi's more glazed and Hale's more unsure than anything else.

"Hale...I-I-".

"Kenzi! I think I-".

There was a thump from the hallway.

Then there was a gasp.

Kenzi's eyes widened, hesitantly looking over of the Siren's shoulder, half wanting to hide in the man's chest even if the spell had already worn off at seeing her lover standing before her once again.

"T-Tamsin?"

-(Just to save time, P.S skip pre-teen Tamsin, this is teenage Tamsin, let's say...around 15-16:)-

Kenzi's heart sped up increasingly, It was _her_ Tamsin. She couldn't believe it.

Quickly dismissing the Siren in front of her, pushing him to the side much to his unacknowledged distress, Kenzi stood in the middle of the two fae beings.

"Oh my god." The brunette's hand covered her mouth in shock, tears glistening her multi-colored irises staring into green ones getting darker by the second, instead the Valkyrie's eyes stared straight ahead angrily.

Kenzi approached the blonde cautiously. "Tamsin...?"

The blonde's eyes only flickered towards her for a second before returning back to their original setting, eyes narrowing.

 **"You kissed her!"** Growled the Valkyrie almost animalistically, sending shivers and chills down both the Siren's and the human's spines simultaneously.

Hale's eyes didn't leave the Valkyrie's afraid to look away, though he was sure the blonde wasn't using her powers on him...yet.

"T-Tamsin, when'd you get back-".

 **"You** ** _kissed_** **my mate, Hale!"**

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed a bit more, face darkening a shade.

Kenzi's eyes widened, Immensely. _"Oh no, her powers are back."_ The brunette stepped forward more eliminating any more space between them, taking the blonde's clenched fist to her side into both her hands and stepping in front her blocking her way from the fearful Siren at the door, though it didn't help that the blonde was so much more taller than her and could easily see over her head. "Tamsin, look at me."

The seriousness and the worry in the brunette's voice was the only thing that made the Valkyrie bring her attention to the shorter woman, eyes meeting her mates, anguished.

"Tamsin, don't."

"But, Kenz-"

"Don't."

The Valkyrie let out a low weak growl, causing her mates eyebrows to raise challengingly. "Did you just _growl_ at me?" The brunette, always the diva, pulled away from the blonde putting her hands on her hips.

The blonde finally gave in sighing, she knew even as a Valkyrie she was no match for her little human mate when she got like this.

 _"...God I love her."_

The Valkyrie's eyes and face reluctantly turned back towards their normal state. "No." She grumbled begrudgingly, eyes dangerously flickering over towards the Siren and then back to her mates lighter ones as the brunette's arms wound themselves around her neck, directing her attention back to her.

"At me, Tamsin..."

Tamsin's body slightly un-tensed as the brunette pulled her closer and the blonde's arms were automatically wrapped around the leggy woman's waist, both staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Um...Kenzi?" A voice cleared annoyingly behind them breaking the undeniable moment the couple were having, bringing them back down to reality.

The blonde Valkyrie immediately tensed once more, as she held the brunette in her arms a little more possessively than before.

Turning her head and flipping her hair to the side, Kenzi looked back at the man standing behind her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Hale...maybe you should go." The brunette tried to let down easily but she didn't miss the slight forlorn expression on the man's face at her statement. "We'll talk later, Hale. I promise." She stepped out of her girlfriend's arms, the blonde reluctant to let her go but doing so eventually, stepping a little more closely to the human as the brunette approached the Siren, resting her hands on his shoulders gently. "Hale, please."

The Siren looked into the woman he was in love with's pleading eyes and hesitated before looking over the brunette and straight into the piercing eyes of the Valkyrie hovering protectively behind her. "Tamsin, I know you're not yourself and even if you were I've never trusted you anyway so I swear to god if you hurt her-"

"I would **never** hurt, Kenzi." The Valkyrie almost growled once more angrily, but unmoving from her respective place a few feet away from the two.

Despite the situation they were in the Valkyrie almost found it amusing as the Siren dared to threaten her and stepped forward 'protectively' in front of **her** mate.

 _"Looks like someone finally grew some balls_ _ **,**_ _it's a 'real shame' that he's gonna lose them in the same day."_

"But _if_ you do-".

"I. **won't**." She announced with finality, taking a warning step forward, the Siren only took it a step further obviously _not_ taking the hint.

He just pursed his lips and stood his ground, Tamsin inwardly rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting about the fae's powers as a Siren.

"Sorry, Siren but manipulation doesn't work on me, I'm a Valkyrie remember? That's...kind of my thing."

Hale's eyes hardened, fist clenching.

"Sorry, 'Valkyrie' for the disappointment but I wasn't going for manipulation, I can also kill you remember? Let's just say when I whistle it tends to...reverberate."

"You wouldn't." The blonde took a step even closer.

"And why not?"

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed once more, refusing at showing off her assassinating abilities as of yet. "Why not? Do I have to spell it out for you ' _genius'_? You'll _kill_ , Kenzi." Stepping closer towards the Siren, in a flash the blonde yanked him towards her holding him by the collar and tightening her grip around his neckline, voice lowering in a threatening manner. "You've already crossed the line once today and believe me when I say that the _only_ reason that I didn't kill you where you stood was because of Kenzi and _only_ Kenzi...You cross it again Siren...and you're a **dead man**." And with that the Valkyrie roughly let go of the man's collar, making him stumble back a few feet.

Hale quickly regained his balance, gaining ground as he narrowed his own eyes at the Valkyrie before him.

"Fine, if you wanna play it that way...I warned you Tamsin."

And with that an unexpected fist was thrown at the blonde...well unexpected to anybody who wasn't the Valkyrie herself.

Catching the Siren's fist in her hand with quick reflexes, Tamsin silently thanked Freyja for making her train so hard to become the warrior she was today, even if it was absolute h*ll. "You're gonna regret that." And with that second step, the Valkyrie threw a powerful punch at the Siren as her fist connected with a sickening crack to his nose, the fae stumbling on the floor before falling on his a**.

A smug smirk formed at the reborn's lips. _"Pride_ _ **officially**_ _wounded."_ The blonde's flickered over to her mate and the smirk immediately dropped at the disapproving look that was being thrown at her.

Tamsin bit her lip, instantly dropping her defensive stance, hands going to her sides. _"Ahhh...f*ck, I'm so screwed."_

Eyes dropping towards the Siren's body on the floor, struggling to get up, the brunette uncrossed her arms before walking over to kneel in front of the man, reaching out an hand for him to take. "Here, let me-."

"No!" He'd yelled resoundingly, holding out his arm to keep her at bay making her flinch back slightly and making Tamsin want to reluctantly hit him again. "Just-just, Don't."

Finally, gaining his balance and standing up on his own, the Siren held his bleeding nose and turned towards the couple, shaking his head.

"No...Kenzi, I need some time and **YOU!"** He directed it at the blonde that injured him, glaring and pointing an accusing finger at the Valkyrie. "You! Stay the **h*ll** away from me, you hear me?" He trudged over to he door, opening it roughly before turning back. "Ex-Bounty Hunter, Homicide Detective or not, I **will** have you hunted down and arrested for assault." And then the door was slammed shut and the couple were left in silence once again.

Tamsin swallowed nervously, watching her mate silently walk towards the door, locking it before slowly turning around to face her, arms crossed over her chest defensively, leaning against the closed door.

"So, uh...we're okay, right?"

The brunette just continued to stare at her, more like glaring though the blonde didn't really want to admit to that.

"Well, uh-". The Valkyrie was cut off about to say something-else, no doubt about to make things more awkward before her lover in front of her held up a hand ultimately shutting up the blonde, yet another thing that only Kenzi could get away with...love could be so cruel.

Finally taking a breath, the brunette leaned off the door, arms still crossed defiantly. "Are we okay? Seriously? You just broke Hale's nose and for what!?" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Tamsin, what the h*ll? I thought you were back...you _are_ back, you're _my_ Tamsin again but something's _definitely_ off with you, I mean I'm not saying in your last life cycle that you were the most patient person in the world, not in the least but you _had_ self-control Tamsin, and now you act like this and...and I don't know, it's like you can't control it!"

The Valkyrie only looked down with a guilty look painting her features.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in concern pausing. "Tamsin...what is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not Tamsin."

"What?"

The blonde sighed and contemplated moving closer towards her mate but thought better of it just in case the brunette was still pissed at her.

"I mean, I _am_ Tamsin...I'm just not _your_ Tamsin, I'm assuming that means adult me?" Gaining a cautious nod from her mate, the blonde continued. "Well, Yeah. I'm not _that_ me yet."

Nodding slowly in understanding, the leggy brunette with a Succubus as a best friend rose her eyebrows, eyes meeting the Valkyrie's. "So, you don't have all your memories, still?"

Seeing the forlorn look on her girlfriend's features, for a second the Valkyrie considered lying but there was really no use. "No I don't, but I swear I remember'd... _almost_ everything after I grew again into a teenager."

Kenzi's head tilted to the side, curiously.

"I know that because when I'm not fully grown adult me, I'll always have gapes and holes in my memories, even if it's small ones like now."

Nodding more understandingly now, Kenzi's eyes flickered over the blonde before they landed on her fists, eyes widening.

Following the brunette's eyes to her hand, the Valkyrie brung it up inspecting it, eyebrows creasing in confusion. "Uh...well, that's not supposed to happen."

Hastily walking over to the blonde, Kenzi gently took her injured hand in hers, also inspecting it before running her hands over it gingerly causing the Valkyrie to hiss out in pain. "Ahh...What the h*ll? What was that?"

Inspecting the fist once more, the brunette finally looked up into her wincing lovers eyes worried full. "Tamsin, why aren't you healing?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "I don't...I don't know, I have all my powers besides my wings back so I don't know, maybe it's another thing that comes with adult me."

Shaking her head, the brunette took the blonde's uninjured hand and led them upstairs lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's go take care of that."

-(Upstairs Bathroom, Line Break)-

Kenzi rolled her eyes as the Valkyrie jumped and hissed for the umpteenth time as she cleaned the blonde's hand with the ointment that Bo always had around for any...dangerous fae run-ins.

"Tamsin, don't be such a baby, where's my strong and protective warrior, right now?"

The brunette rose her eyebrows, stepping from between the Valkyrie's legs to look for bandages in the cabinet.

"Well excuse me nurse Kenzi, but _this."_ She'd gestured to her injury frantically, almost amusingly, well at least on Kenzi's part _._ "Hurts like h*ll, okay? I thought I was going to heal, I hit that guy with almost my all and all, after seeing him kiss you."

Stepping back in between the blonde's legs as the Valkyrie sat on the toilet seat cover, Kenzi shook her head at the previous events as obvious tension filled the room.

Then there was silence as the brunette bandaged the Valkyrie's bruised and bleeding fists sterile bandages.

"So uh...you uh...kissed him back." It wasn't a question, the blonde knew what she saw when she stepped into that hallway...she just wasn't expecting it.

Kenzi cleared her throat uncomfortably, not willing to look up into the hurt eyes of her lover that she just knew were there. "Um...yes?" It came out as more of a question though supposed to be a statement.

There was silence for a few seconds just as the leggy brunette finished up wrapping the blonde's fist before feeling a finger under her chin, tilting up and forcing her to look into the eyes of her hurt lover. "Kenzi...why'd you kiss him? I thought we were mates? I thought we were supposed to be together? I thought you loved-"

"Don't." The standing woman cut her off, tearing building in her ever-loving eyes as her hand gingerly went up to caress the blonde's cheek. "Do _not_ say that, don't you dare _."_ Shaking her head, the brunette placed a kiss on the Valkyrie's forehead carefully as the blonde looked up at her from her sitting position. "Please believe me when I say that I love _you_ Tamsin _,_ with _everything_ in me. I will _always_ love you and no Siren _or_ wolf is going to change that, okay?"

"But I don't understand, why would you kiss him back if you-."

The brunette sighed. "It was a spell."

The Valkyrie looked her in disbelief. "A spell?"

"Yes. Tam-Tam, I swear to god it was a spell and I have no idea why he used it but it worked on me and as soon as I saw you it wore off, and I know you may not believe me but it's true and I-."

"I believe you." The Valkyrie cut off the brunette's nervous rambling with a smirk.

Kenzi's eyebrows flew up so far and fast it was almost comical. "You do?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course I trust you Kenzi, we are mates and you're the love of my life, and that is why I trust you with it."

Letting of a stuttering sigh of relief, the leggy brunette shook her head, letting out a soft giggle. "Pray that you never have to Tam-Tam, I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Laughing along, the Valkyrie's hands reached out for the brunette's waist pulling her closer. "Well you took care of ten year old me just fine."

Giggling some more, Kenzi nodded, wrapping own arms around the Valkyrie's shoulders. "Yeah well, I think that had something to do with all the chocolate bribes and threatening to take away that "Gangnum Style" video you loved so much, honestly Tamsin, you are not my kid."

"Gee, I hope not."

The brunette's eyebrows rose and the blonde quickly put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, all I'm saying is that adult me still has some _pret-ty_ vivid and intimate thoughts and memories up here if you know what I mean-ow!"

"Hey! Stay out of those."

Holding her now injured arm, the Valkyrie couldn't help the smirk on her face. "What? They're _my_ thoughts and memories."

"Nooo, they are adult you's thoughts, _you_ on the other hand are way to young to be seeing them, you're still a teenager."

Groaning, the Valkyrie's arms wrapped around the shorter woman's waist once more, pulling her in closer. "Whyyy?"

"You're a teenager, Tamsin." Her counterpart smirked knowingly, eyebrows raising. "A _horny_ teenager."

The Valkyrie looked utterly offended, not to mention shocked. "What? I _am_ _not."_

"Sure, you aren't."

Sarcasm.

And for a second the two just stood/sat in silence, staring deeply into each other's eyes lovingly for the second time that day.

Kenzi sighed contently. "Thank you, for trusting me...and believe me, I am so sorry you had to see that...I swear I wouldn't have kissed Hale e _ver,_ willinglike that if I had known."

Tamsin smiled softly in return. "I know, I know and-." Resting their foreheads against each other, the Valkyrie sighed. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to blow my top and go all violent like that, hitting Hale, I swear."

Kenzi tightening her arms around the Valkyrie's neck. "I know, Tamsin...and I also know that no matter how much you try to deny it, you didn't hit _nearly_ as hard as you could have, believe me, I've seen you fight against other fae before babe, and that was not it."

Chuckling the Valkyrie shot the brunette a guilty look. "Yeah, maybe you're right but I uh...guess you're right, I really _don't_ have much self-control, at least not as teenage me...maybe the Siren was right too, what if I _do_ hurt you, maybe It'd be best if I left for awhile-"

"Hey..." The brunette laid her hand on the blonde's cheek once again. "You _won't_ hurt me, Tamsin, Hale's just...protective, like you."

The Valkyrie just continued to look down not meeting the brunette's eyes, unconvinced.

"Come on, you've never wanted to hurt me before have you? That's worth something, right?"

The blonde's eyes quickly shot up, in defense. "Of course I'd never want to hurt you, Kenzi I love you so much I can't even explain it, as far as I can tell up here...Kenz you are my world...that's worth everything."

Smiling softly, the brunette blinked back the endearing tears that threatened to spill out. "Then, You won't hurt me, okay? Trust me Tamsin, I'm not about to let you leave...I just I got you back two days ago."

Chuckling the Valkyrie, swooped the woman in her lap so fast that she could've gave "Flash" a run for his money, leaning her forehead back against her mate's, the blonde moved even closer until their lips were just barely 2 inches apart. "Well, it's a good thing that I won't be leaving anytime soon then, isn't it?"

Tamsin tried connecting their lips together but in the last second the brunette pulled away, flashing a sultry smirk at the blonde teasingly. "Tamsin, how old are you exactly?"

The blonde frowned shrugging a little, trying to close the gap between them once more but being pushed away once more.

"Tamsin..."

"Fine." Grumbled the blonde begrudgingly. "About sixteen, maybe seventeen..."

Shaking her head, Kenzi gave the Valkyrie a pointed look before looking down at the hands wrapped around her waist, looking back up at the blonde who reluctantly let her go before the brunette stood up from her lap, turning around to face the sulking blonde.

"Kenz...don't do this."

The brunette sighed, crossing her arms, looking down at the blonde. "Tamsin, I can't believe I'm saying this but you are way too young for me."

"What? Kenz I am a Valkyrie, I'm over five hundred years old-."

"Yes, a _reborn_ over five hundred year old Valkyrie. You are a teenager still Tamsin, I think maybe we should just wait for the uh...intimate gestures."

"But, K..." The Valkyrie trailed off, swallowing hard as the leggy brunette leaned over her, arms going around her neck once again leaning in close, licking her lips, so close her tongue almost touched the blonde's anticipating lips.

The Valkyrie's breath hitched as her mate moved even closer into her, leaning downwards more so that their lips were barely touching before-

"Tamsin...no."

And with that the brunette leaned back up and stepped out of the Valkyrie's embrace, winking teasingly at the distraught blonde.

"Are you hungry?" She slid away, strutting towards the bathroom's door, holding onto the handle before turning around to transfix her eyes on the still frowning blonde. "Aww..don't pout Tam-Tam, you'll be back to your old self in no time." She smirked before wiggling her fingers in a goodbye and walking out of the door, adding a little extra sway in her hips.

Watching the brunette walk away, the Valkyrie groaned before standing up to follow her.

 _"Ugh...She's right, I am a horny teenager..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi **

**Author's Note: Haven't Updated in a while but hey! Three chapters. Twist into "Turn to Stone" episode.**

 **P.S, Bo's never kidnapped and somehow escaped it (Don't ask).**

Ch 3

"Uh Kenz, Trick's Ignis Rim is acting up again."

Sitting on the couch, two heads shot up at the disembodied voice.

Kenzi's smile was almost contagious as she got up from the couch and almost ran to the front door. "Coming! Sorry, I probably just set it up wrong. It's only supposed to block out malicious Fae...and Tamsin."

"Hey, I heard that!" The Valkyrie's voice came from the couch as she looked over it, the brunette only threw a frisky wink over her shoulder before moving the offending item from the door way.

As soon as the Succubus stepped into the clubhouse Kenzi couldn't help the squeal that left her lips. "Bo-Bo! Oh, I'm so glad you're home."

The younger brunette pulled the woman into a warm almost suffocating hug.

"You smell like sweaty gym-dude and I don't even care." The brunette exclaimed dramatically causing more than one eye rolls in the room.

Tamsin quirked in eyebrow amused at the Succubus's obvious discomfort before decidedly standing up from the couch and walking up behind the human.

"Uh Kenz, I've been gone for two days at Lauren's. And not that I mind, but how long is this incessant hugging gonna last?"

Kenzi only held her tighter. "As long as it takes to forget you were ever gone."

Tamsin smirked, holding up the excessively large bag of chips in her hands.

"Cheezie?"

"No. I'm good, I already ate."

At the brunette finally letting go of the her, Bo turned towards her leggy best friend grinning.

"Dyson and I just-"

Tamsin's eyes widened.

"Oh!" Kenzi stood in front of her Valkyrie, facing her best friend. "Bo-Bo! Not in front of the B-A-B-Y V-A-L-K... E? Or...is it, Y?"

"Kenzi, I'm _not_ a baby." Complained the blonde as her mate turned towards her. "I'm almost two weeks old." The Valkyrie frowned, eyebrows furrowing, arms crossing defiantly.

Basically, _that_ look. The look that made Kenzi melt right down to her knee high boots.

Leaning up to caress the blonde's jaw line, the brunette leaned in even closer resting their foreheads together. "Mm...I know baby, but you're still only a teenager, you know that." She whispered and Kenzi had to admit, kissing the Valkyrie was way more tempting then she cared to admit.

But she couldn't and more than that the insistent awkward coughs and clearing of the throat behind her didn't help.

"All right, tweener 'tude, you may be taller and younger than me again now but I can still kick your a**." She'd interrupted causing the blonde to look annoyingly at her as her girlfriend reluctantly stepped away, standing along side the Succubus. "You remember who you work for yet?"

Tamsin groaned, walking away and back into the living room. "I already told you, I don't remember. It's called a previous life, okay? So far, all I know is that I'm Dark." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly before lying back on the couch, facing the two brunette's who of course followed her into the room.

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Which makes me think you know more than you're telling me..."

Kenzi gestures towards the blonde's legs on the couch causing the blonde to sit up straight so the woman could sit down beside of her, turning to look up at her best friend.

"Bo...let it go. If she says she doesn't know, she _doesn't_ know. I believe her."

Tamsin immediately turned to smirk up deviously at the Succubus. " _See_ , she believes me."

Bo rolled her eyes, leaning against the couches arm. "Fine..." The Succubus's face instantly lit up, sitting up straight to face the other brunette, grinning. "But, _only_ if you come out with me tonight."

Kenzi rose her eyebrows at the unaligned fae before taking a quick glance at the Dark Fae beside her, obviously pretending to be more into the TV than their conversation.

"Bo, I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Kenz. I'll even buy the first round, Kenzi you never turn down a drink."

Kenzi's gaze was still a little unsure. "Bo..."

"I'll be fine here, Kenz."

Tamsin's voice interrupted them as the brunette turned to face her.

"But Tamsin, you-"

"I can take care of myself, babe. Trust me."

The two had their own stare off, usually won by the leggy brunette, the woman huffed, finally giving in before groaning a-

"Fine."

In the distance she could here her best friend squeal excitedly, not to mention loud before scurrying off, yelling something of grabbing her purse and meeting her outside.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, grabbing the remote before turning the channel.

 _"Ahh...X-files."_

"Honestly Kenz, You _need_ new friends...like urgently."

Gasping dramatically, said woman slapped the blonde's arm playfully. "Oh shush, you." The leggy brunette grabbed her purse from behind the couch before leaning over to kiss the Valkyrie's cheek, expertly dodging the attempted lip kiss and smirking as she'd pulled away from the blonde.

"And _you_ better be in one piece when I get back Valkyrie." She pulled completely away, walking away from the blonde with that extra sway in her hips again.

Tamsin was breathless, she didn't even care how blatant she was in that moment, she knew Kenzi wanted her staring at her a** and the Valkyrie had no problem doing so.

"Yes ma'am."

 **\- (After the Clubhouse is robbed and Tamsin scares the robbers away) -**

 **\- (The Interrogation room) -**

"People were in our home."

"Strangers!"

Dyson smirked. "I'm sorry, would you like me to get you two something? A coffee or chair to break?"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the man as she stood beside the sitting Valkyrie.

Bo also glared sitting beside of the shifter, sitting on the table. "I'm gonna break whoever did this. We had a child in the home!"

The Succubus took a second glance at the blonde on the other side of the table. "...Sort of. Ugh, could this be Una Mens?"

"No, they're not thieves. Material possessions don't interest them." The wolf paused looking between the two women and teen."But maybe this isn't Fae-related at all. Maybe it's just a good old break and enter. If that rim was up, humans could still enter."

"Fae or not, no one comes into my house and takes what's mine...and then almost _literally_ takes what's _hers_." Bo gestures towards the other brunette in the room before gesturing towards the Valkyrie.

"Hey! I can handle myself, you know?" The blonde spoke up, leaning elbows on the table.

Dyson snorted, before turning his attention back towards Bo.

"You know, if you need to unwind later, we could, uh..."

Bo's eyebrows rose, a saucy grin lighting up her face. "Go shopping." She cut in.

Dyson grinned back. "Go shopping, yeah."

Kenzi crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, already fed up with the conversation.

"Well, if you're good, you can go in all the stores."

Dyson leaned in closer. "Mm...Well if you're good, I'll max out your credit cards." He held up to fingers winking. "Twice."

Tamsin mulled it over in her head, she had been pretty bored in the clubhouse lately. "Can we come?"

All occupants in the room slowly turned towards the blonde, staring strangely.

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

All three continued to stare until one decidedly spoke up.

"No, no, no, no." Kenzi pulled the blonde up by their linked fingers, shaking her head as if to shake the thought out of her mind.

 _"Too late."_

"No we absolutely can _not_ come."

"What? Why not?"

"Because...Because, no never mind. I'll tell you when you're older." The brunette shot her best friend a glare.

"Bo-Bo, can we speak in the bathrooms please?" And before the Succubus could interfere, the brunette had already strutted out of the room.

Bo shot the Valkyrie a look and Tamsin only shrugged, eyebrows furrowing even more confused than before as she watched the Succubus walk out of the room after her girlfriend.

Dyson rolled his eyes just as the blonde turned towards him, arms crossing defiantly just as Kenzi's had just before. "And, I'm babysitting, this day just keeps getting better and better."

The Valkyrie glared, taking the seat across from the wolf once again.

"Well this isn't exactly my idea of fun either, I mean seriously my grandmothers more exciting than you."

The wolf shot her a look.

"She's dead, I know."

 **\- (** **In the bathrooms** **) -**

Kenzi paced back and forth in front of the sink. "This is all my fault."

Bo's eyebrows furrowed. "Kenzi, what-"

"I believed him..."

The Succubus was even more confused than before, moving closer towards her leggy brunette friend.

"God! He told me he wouldn't hurt you guys!"

"Kenzi...Kenzi..." Bo rolled her eyes stepping in front of the woman, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Kenz!"

"What!?" The brunette stopped her pacing, jumping slightly.

Bo took a deep breath, staring into the other woman's eyes carefully, concerned. "Kenz...Who is " _he_ "?

Visibly gulping down her nervousness, Kenzi looked up into her best friend's eyes guiltily.

"...Massimo."

" _Massimo_!"

 **\- ( Hours Later, At the Clubhouse) -**

The whole gang were sat on the couch, minus Bo and Kenzi standing opposite of each other, glaring so it really only left Dyson and Tamsin staring in between the two awkwardly for the last fifteen minutes.

"Ohhh...I _cannot_ believe this, you got involved with Massimo, _him_ , of all people, _really_ Kenzi?"

"Bo, you don't understand he-"

"No, Kenz, I _don't_ this has got to be the _stupidest_ thing you've ever done!"

Dyson grinned, stood up, finger in the air. "Oh, on the contrary, she-"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, pulling the wolf back down on the couch cutting him off before standing up herself. "Shut up, wolf-boy." The Valkyrie stood in between the two women, throwing death glares at each other.

"Guys this is not helping, okay? Let's just all take a deep breath and calm-"

"Did you just call me _stupid_!?

"You know what? That's _exactly_ what I said!"

The Valkyrie sighed, dropping back down to the couch.

Kenzi sent the brunette a fierce glare. "Bo, I swear to god..."

"Kenz...you're about to exceed my limitations right now." Warned the Succubus, narrowing her eyes.

"Well you know what, Bo? Fae Succub*tch or not. I _will_ kick your a** if I have too."

"Kick my a**?" The brunette moved in closer, invading her best friend's personal space. "Oh sweetie, I'd like to see you try."

Growling, the opposing lunged at the Succubus, Tamsin hastily jumped in front of the her mate, holding her back from the Fae as Dyson did the same of Bo.

"Woah! Kenz, calm down." Finally semi-stabilizing her girlfriend who stilled, the Valkyrie turned towards Dyson and Bo still trying to get out of the wolf's arms.

"Bo! Chill out!" The blonde yelled, always the protective over her human mate.

The Succubus finally stopped struggling in the shifters arms.

The Valkyrie sighed. "Good." the blonde stood in the middle, looking in between the three. "Now, let's say we all calm down, huh?"

Bo snorted. "I'll do _that_ when Kenzi stops being a selfish self-centered _b*tch_ and starts thinking of everyone but herself."

Kenzi sneered, quickly snatching her jacket up from the couch. "You know what? _F*ck_ you, Bo."

And with that the brunette stomped out of the small shack, slamming the door behind her.

Tamsin groaned, dropping back down to the couch once again, closing her eyes and resting her head against her palms.

 **\- (30 min. Later) -**

Standing up from her seat, the Valkyrie groaned. "She's been gone half in hour, Dyson I'm going after her." The blonde slid towards the door before the wolf blocked her path.

" _No_. Tamsin just let her cool off, Bo and her are best friends and they fight sometimes. She's just upset, they both are." He'd gestured up the stairs where the brooding Succubus was currently residing in her bedroom.

"Dyson, I could _literally_ care less about Bo right now."

"Tamsin..."

" _No,_ Dyson."

"Tamsin you-"

The wolf paused catching the fierce look the Valkyrie was throwing at him.

The shifter reluctantly moved out of the way of the Valkyrie, walking towards the door.

"You're gonna need back up!"

The Valkyrie stopped slowly in her footfalls, not turning around.

Dyson sighed. "You and I both know you're not up to your full strength yet and if she really _is_ in trouble, it might be something huge."

The blonde finally turned around to give the wolf a questioning look. "Dyson It's _Massimo_ , for some reason I actually remember the guy, I could take that dude down with two pinkies."

"Every villain has goons...and I'm willing to bet for his strength he has loads of'um."

Contemplating her options, Tamsin knew he was right and the wolf definitely was offering _his_ help.

Groaning, the Valkyrie trudged towards the door. "Tell Bo to get her a** down here pronto and meet me outside."

The wolf smirked, tsking. "Language."

"Bite me."

The shifter chuckled.

The blonde already out the door, door slamming behind her, leaving the wolf in silence once again.

Dyson sighed, slouching back down against the couch before heading up the stairs.

 **\- (20 min. Later) -**

"Ugh! How long have we been walking here?"

Tamsin gritted her teeth. " _Twenty_ minutes." The blonde crossed her arms. "Feels like twenty hours." She'd muttered.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Why are you the angry one? Look at me, I'm the one basically babysitting right now."

The Valkyrie clenched her jaw, deciding on ignoring the comment.

"Come _on,_ Tamsin _._ Let's just go back." The brunette paused and hesitated for half a second, Tamsin could've sworn she'd seen the look of regret and sadness in her eyes."Kenzi's...Kenzi's probably just...blowing off some steam."

"Bo, you and me both know the only place that Kenzi 'Blows off steam' is at the Dal, at the bar, and we've already checked there...well _you_ did, a can't _believe_ that little short guy didn't let me in."

The brunette sighed. "That's redundant, Tamsin. And that 'little short guy' is my grandfather, Trick. Not really a surprise you wouldn't remember him."

...

The Succubus groaned as they hit a lot. "Where _else_ could she be?"

The Valkyrie narrowed her eyes at the nymphomaniac woman. "Oh _I_ don't know, you think I'd still be here walking with you if I-"

The Succubus suddenly jumped at the blonde, holding her hand over the Valkyrie's mouth. "Shhhh."

Tamsin sighed frustratedly into the hand on her mouth before taking the brunette by the wrist and taking the hand off her mouth.

"Bo, we don't have time t-"

"Shhhh." The brunette shushed once more, slowly taking her hand away from the Valkyrie's grip and practically shoving her behind a small pillar of the lot before taking her side. "Shut up, Tamsin. You'd think you'd hear something with those highly sensitive ears of yours, Look."

Curiously, the blonde peaked from behind the object covering them.

 _"Come on, Massimo. I've got wallets to lift; shoes to covet... Ugh!"_

"Why is she talking to that idiot?"

The blonde got a shrug in response, none of them noticed, eyes locked on their best friend/girlfriend across the lot.

 _"Massimo! Da*mnit, you promised me you wouldn't hurt them you-"_

A white van approached a few feet in front of the brunette.

"Bo...this looks like trouble."

Grinning triumphantly beside her, the Succubus nodded pounding her fist against the palm of her hand. "Hmm...and hear I thought trouble was sick of having its a** handed to it."

The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed dangerously as at that moment four goons decided to jump out of the white van, two from the front, two from the back.

"Their heading towards her."

 _"Ow! What the hell?! Hey!"_

Goon number one and two approached the brunette, the first one taking hold of the woman and the second throwing the black sack over her head.

Tamsin growled about to lunge from their 'hiding spot' but the Succubus grabbed at the angry blonde's arm to stop her. "Wait."

 _"Okay, where's my usual SUV and Venti-Mocha-Iced-latte?"_

Bo rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that fell upon her lips.

It was just like her best friend to crack jokes while being kidnapped.

 _"No VIP treatment for customers that don't pay."_

Goon two rolled his eyes, roughly pushing the brunette into the back of the van.

 _"He's sending a message."_

Tamsin saw red, clenching her fists tightly to her side.

"I'll take dough boy and the dwarf, you take gym bunny and-"

" _Him_." The Valkyrie glared furiously at goon number one as he forced her girlfriend into the van shutting the doors behind him.

Both parties watched as the leggy brunette banged against the van from the inside. _"Well you... you give a message that he can take this zip tie and put it around his tiny druid..._

Bo turned towards the stiff Valkyrie, cautiously. "Ready?"

 _...(Time Skip, After Bo and Tamsin kicks a**)..._

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ they got away!" Fainted the Succubus, the Valkyrie eyed her.

"Feeling a little out of breath there, Bo? Someone a little out of shape?"

The brunette just glowered and Tamsin rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, and anyway who cares if they got away, their on foot and we've got their van _and_ Kenzi. That's victory."

 _"Hello?! What's happening?"_

Came the anxious voice of the brunette human from inside the vehicle.

"Yeah about that, we should probably..." The Succubus nodded towards the van.

"Right."

Both parties approached the van, Bo opening the van's doors hastily.

"What's going on!? Whose there!?"

A sudden jolt shot up Kenzi's spine as Tamsin began to pick her up, bridal style out of the van, unbeknownst to the brunette.

The brunette struggled in the unknown beings arms, squealing. "Ahh! Let me go! Let. me. go-

Bo suddenly pulled the sack off of the struggling woman's head.

Opening her eyes, Kenzi took in her surroundings before relief took over her features.

"Guys!"

Tamsin snorted, gently dropping the woman back down to her feet in front of them.

"Uh, followed you just in time, sketch bag." The Succubus spoke up, shooting the brunette a look.

Sighing, the brunette wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry guys thank you I just, I don't know, This thing with Massimo and-"

"Kenz." The Valkyrie cut in, furrowing her eyebrows. "Since when do you fly solo?"

"I know, I know I just-Look, I know these guys. Like, called them know them."

Bo's eyebrows rose. "What? You're into getting zip-tied now?"

Tamsin grimaced and Kenzi shook her head.

"No, I know who robbed us."

"And that might be...?" Tamsin spoke up beside of the two brunette's, trying to sound as casual as possible whilst moving in closer towards her girlfriend protectively.

Kenzi shot the blonde a look of pure unsureness and doubt.

She knew her girlfriend and the Valkyrie was anything but unprotective if not careless and dangerous when it came to her well being.

The brunette hesitated.

"Kenz-"

"Tamsin, can I talk to you?" She paused, glancing towards her best friend and then back to the Valkyrie once more. "Alone, please."

Kenzi grabbed the blonde's hand before any questions were asked dragging the blonde further away from the Succubus.

 _"Okay I'll just uh-wait here!"_ Came the distant voice, a few feet away from them.

Tamsin turned towards her girlfriend when they stopped. "Kenz, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Tamsin...It's my problem and I can handle it."

"Hey come on, it's our problem... _we_ can handle this. So they were Massimo's goons huh?" Getting a shallow nod from the brunette, the Valkyrie continued.

The blonde sighed, moving in closer towards her girlfriend. "What do they want from you, Kenz? What the h*ll are you into?"

"Language, and nothing."

The Valkyrie's eyebrows rose in questioning, causing the opposite woman to sigh, crossing her arms protectively across herself once again.

"I-I mean, I was-and Massimo-I just-I just wanted to help, okay? Twenty-four hours I'm surrounded by fae beings constantly putting their lives in danger to protect me and I just wanted to protect myself for once but-"

The Valkyrie cut off the brunette's excessive rambling, pulling her into her embrace and holding her close as the woman snuggled into her embrace.

"Kenz...what happened?"

Wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend's neck, Kenzi snuggled into the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"He gave me powers."

"And?"

"And their short-of limited time only, I've paid him off but he wants even more this time and he is _not_ giving up, hence the attempted kidnapping."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of more _sufficient_ ways to get that d*ck to back off... _without_ killing him of course."

Kenzi didn't even bother scolding the blonde for her language.

The Valkyrie felt her mate snort and laugh a bit into her, sending vibrations through the blonde's side.

Kenzi pulled away from the blonde's embrace only slightly, their arms still wrapped around each other. "Tamsin, you _do_ realize you just said that you wouldn't kill the man that threatened to kill _me."_

"He threatened to kill you?"

And there it was, the flash of anger and utter rage in the blonde's eyes, it was only there for a second but Kenzi could've sworn the dark fae's eyes turned a dark smoky grayish black which was surprising for her brightly colored eyes.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that a...Valkyrie thing?" She pointed out curiously.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Is what a Valkyrie thing?"

Kenzi shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Never mind."

 _"Forgot...gaps in memories. She probably doesn't even know she does it...I doubt she knew before..."_

"Kenzi?"

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts, jumping slightly at the blonde's voice. "Right. As I was saying, you not killing Massimo the second you see him...then I'm the Queen of England."

Smirking, the Valkyrie broke their embrace and mock-shift bowing to the brunette. "Your majesty."

Letting out a giggle, the leggy brunette lifted the blonde's head with a finger to her chin. "My brave knight." She'd nodded back before bringing the Valkyrie back up completely, wrapping her arms securely around her girlfriend's neck and pulling down the shocked dark fae into a slow but passionate kiss before breaking away and resting their foreheads together.

The blonde only blinked in surprise. "Did-did you just kiss me?"

A bright smile spread across the brunette's face in return. "Baby, it's not like I haven't kissed you before."

"Kenz, do you realize how long it's been since I've gotten a kiss from you like that?"

"No...I-"

"Almost three months, twenty eight days ago, I mean what was that?"

Laughing genuinely at the automatic response, the brunette left a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips once more. "It was a thank you...for saving me, Tamsin." She'd whispered, lovingly rubbing their noses together. "Again."

Smiling back, the Valkyrie nodded slightly, securing her hands grip on the brunette's waist. "Always." The blonde paused, looking deeply into her loves eyes. "We'll get through this, I promise." The Valkyrie pulled her mate closer into her, hugging her close.

The blonde kissed the top of the brunette's head before pulling away from the woman completely, glancing behind them and sighing.

"Now." The Valkyrie took the leggy brunette by her shoulders. "Go do your best friend thing because as much as you'd hate to admit it right now, you need her and she needs you and a Bo-less Kenzi is a very unhappy Kenzi-"

"No-"

" _Yes_ , you are. Kenz, she'd been gone for two days and you nearly strangled her with your death by hug, not to mention Bo's instinct to be fiercely protective of you, maybe even more than I am...she loves you, Kenz."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, eyes flickering for a second towards the Succubus a few feet away from them and back towards the Valkyrie.

"But what she said-"

"I'm _sure,_ she didn't mean it."

The shorter woman froze a second before sighing gently, the Valkyrie smirked knowing the brunette had finally given in.

"Good. I'll walk the rest of the way back to the clubhouse...I'll be okay, I promise." The blonde mused after receiving a look from the woman before leaning in once more to slowly kiss the brunette's lips, pulling away before mock-shift bowing again. "My Queen."

The Valkyrie winked teasingly before sauntering away.

The brunette rolled her eyes, watching the blonde walk away before a small smile pulled at her lips, making her own way across the lot towards her best friend.

 _"She thinks she's so charming."_

 **\- (The Clubhouse) -**

"Twenty minutes, wow that's a new record." The blonde checked her watch from the couch as the two brunette women sauntered into the shack, sh*t eating grins on both their faces. "So I take it, you two made up?" The Valkyrie questioned as the women dropped down to the couch on either side of her.

"Yep."

"You know it, Tweener tude."

They both answered at the same time, her mate cuddling into her side as the Succubus jerked the remote from the blonde's hand, changing the channel.

The Valkyrie glowered at the fae. "I knew I'd regret this."

Bo gushed as the blonde rolled her eyes. "Awww...Tamsin, you love me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy! Plz.**

Ch 4

"Ready?"

"Lets get our sh*t back."

...

Tamsin narrowed her eyes, taking in the surroundings of the place and noticing Bo doing the same thing to her left.

The succubus narrowed her eyes at the back of the Druid's head. "Lava... cages... creepy druid."

Massimo only chuckled lightly not turning around, almost anticipating their uninvited, less than graceful arrival.

"Tough times in parts unknown?" He continued with his cooking or...potion.

"Your rune glass potion fell flat, Massimo."

The man smirked to himself. "Yeah, I'm not so sure that it did. Thanks to the seal from your kiss, Kenzi."

He'd been sensed the other woman's presence behind him.

" _What_ , kiss?"

The Druid quickly spun around, eyes meeting slight enraged ones...he was _not_ anticipating that.

Kenzi quickly took the lead, stepping in front of the Valkyrie before she could make a move. "Tamsin...it wasn't like that."

The Valkyrie's eyes transfixed on the brunette's, eyes only slightly softening and jaw unclenching.

The Valkyrie's eyebrows rose in question.

"Okay, It kinda was..." The blonde's eyes started to harden again. " _But!_ it wasn't, An-and he used me!" The brunette spun on the Druid, glaring. " _You_ used me! Rune glass potion or not, I like to know when I'm sealing something."

Gulping shakily, he only looked past the brunette's shoulder, eyes widening. "Y-your alive?"

Stepping closer, the blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously. "H*ll yeah I'm alive, but you won't be when I shove my-"

"Tamsin!" Bo finally spoke up from behind the couple, eyes giving the Valkyrie a pointed look. "Don't you think the fact that Kenzi and Massimo kissed is sort of maybe clouding your morals here?"

The blonde turned side ways to look at the succubus behind them. "What morals, Bo!? You're seriously telling me you _don't_ wanna hang the little Druid from his-"

"Tamsin!" This time, the scolding came from her girlfriend beside of her.

Tamsin shrugged in almost 'What'd I say?' fashion, just as the brunette pulled her back around to face the teetering Druid.

"Massimo, _what_ is a rune glass potion? And _why_ did you use me for it?"

It was Bo who spoke up behind her, making the couple turn towards her simultaneously. "He gave Tamsin a potion to kill me."

There was a silence in the room.

"Wh-what?" Came the broken whisper from beside the blonde, making the Valkyrie look towards her girlfriend, biting her lip in slight guilt.

Massimo chuckled, almost giddy at that fact. "Oh yeah...I forgot you two are _together_ now, and it's a mate thing...wow big deal for cold-hearted Valkyrie's." That gained him only a well deserved glare from the blonde before he turned towards the brunette human in front of him. "And _Kenzi,_ I'm shocked _._ You fell for a dark-fae killer Valkyrieon opposite teams yet it's all true, after of course Bo unclaimed you as her pet."

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh, tears forming in her eyes. "I can handle myself, I'm _nobody's_ pet." Her eyes transfixed on her Valkyrie's once more hesitantly.

"Tamsin, i-is that true, d-did y-"

Tamsin gulped. "I don't know." The Valkyrie cut off softly taking a step forward and gently taking the brunette's hands in hers, grateful she didn't pull away. "I-I don't know. I-I, if I did Kenzi, I swear it had to be for a liable reason o-or I don't know, maybe he hexed me or something...but I swear to god Kenz, I would _never do_ something to hurt you like that, I know how much Bo means to you, even past me knew that much... _please_ , believe me."

Staring deeply into green-blue eyes, Kenzi swallowed hard tears building up in eyes. "Tamsin...I-" The brunette paused, glancing down and back up. "Tamsin...I believe you."

The Valkyrie took a relieved breath. "Really?"

Kenzi nodded, a small smile on her features. "Yes, I trust you...and more importantly, I love you...you wouldn't do that to me."

A grin spread across the Valkyrie's features, quickly swooping down press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Actually, to mark you." A voice cut in, interrupting and almost making the brunette jump, completely forgetting they'd had audience.

She backed away from the now annoyed blonde, as the couple turned to face the voice.

Bo furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

The Druid only chuckled amused. "Not to kill you...an insurance policy in case Tamsin didn't pan out." He'd turned his attention directly to the Valkyrie. "It's a shame that you died...and it's a _real_ shame, you didn't."

The blonde only scowled, refusing to make any fatal moves yet...the Druid seemed to always have tricks up his little idiot sleeves.

Bo stepped forward, along side the couple now. "Listen, This is how this is gonna go, you're gonna give us our stuff back and then you're gonna leave my best friend alone.

The Valkyrie growled. "Yeah, she won't be requiring your services any longer."

The Druid pretended to think. "Mm..Nah. That doesn't really settle her debt, now does it?"

"No? How about a knee to your euro-sack?" Bo moved unnervingly closer, faux smile tainting her features. "Tamsin?"

Smirking viciously behind her, the Valkyrie stepped up beside the Succubus. "Gladly."

"Okay, okay!" Kenzi stood in between the three fae. "Why don't we just handle this like adults. Succubus, Valkyrie, Druid, human ... comin' together, Peace on Earth. We are the world. Kind of... stuff."

Tutting, the Druid gave a thoughtful look towards them. "I have a proposal."

"Mm, here comes the foursome request."

"Let's bank the quartet idea 'til next time. The Japanese Salsola Soda herb. It's very rare. But I hear it grows on the Light Fae Doctor's green wall. You get it for me, and we're even." He'd traced his wooden spoon over the brunette's cheek teasingly, gaining a glare from her and a near full on _lunge_ fromher Valkyrie girlfriend before Bo stopped her...with her own restraint of course, they needed to think about Kenzi's well-being."

Gaping and barely noticing the blonde's anger toward the Druid, the brunette nearly skipped over towards their things. "Geraldine? I'm taking this back." She worked out her sword, almost getting a small smirk from her Valkyrie despite her anger and frustration with the Druid.

"What about our stuff?" Bo turned towards Massimo once again.

"You'll get back what I haven't burnt. Did you a favour, trust me. Those accent tables?" He gave in exaggerated look and Tamsin rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Fine. We'll get you the herb." The Succubus narrowed her eyes before turning back around to walk out with her best friend by her side.

Kenzi glared up at the Druid from her distance. "And my hairbrush? You can keep. Because that's not creepy at all..." She walked away with Bo.

Tamsin stayed behind eyes narrowed dangerously at the Druid in front of her.

"What?" He was obviously a little cocky, knowing the Valkyrie couldn't touch him unless she wanted Kenzi protected and safe from any dangerous fae _or_ humans sent on her girlfriend. "You gonna kill me now-"

The man choked on his words as the Valkyrie slammed him against the counter by his shirt, face darkening with her powers.

The blonde moved in closer, growling lowly. "No...not yet anyway, but if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I _will_ kill you." The Valkyrie stared into the Druid's, he obviously trying to keep his tough cover but nervous...if not a little petrified.

Staring into the male's eyes a bit longer, the blonde finally leaned back letting go of his shirt roughly, nose flaring slightly before jogging to catch up with the two brunette's a few feet away, obviously seeing and catching the conversation that just went on between the two.

Touching her shoulder, Kenzi looked over to her girlfriend concerned. "You okay?"

The brunette had seen her eyes again.

Quickly spinning around towards her, the blonde took in her girlfriend before smiling slightly and leaning down to kiss her on the lips before pulling away. "Yeah, why?"

Slowly opening her eyes, the brunette looked up into green-blue eyes once again, grateful for the lack of dark smoky grayish-black.

Biting her lip, the brunette shook her head. "Uh, nothing."

Kenzi avoided her best friend's curious stare on the side of her, she knew she'd seen Tamsin's eyes also.

" _Okay_. Well in that case...lead the way." Taking her hand, the blonde grinned back at the smiling brunette before they made there way to the exit.

Bo strolling behind them, rolling her eyes before calling after them. "Tamsin! You're hogging my best friend!"

The brunette heard light laughter ring out in the distance. "Deal with it Succubus...she's mine!"

The Succubus pouted playfully grumbling. "I had her first."

"Oh...sure you did, Bo...she was mine all along, hence the term mates!"

The brunette flared in front of her.

"Stupid, Valkyrie hearing."

 **\- (Lauren's Apartment) -**

"So...you kissed him, for information?"

"For the vial, yes." Kenzi explained, stepping onto the step ladder before looking down at the Valkyrie.

"And...what happened after that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Tam-Tam." She reached up to look through the huge plant, Tamsin below her leaning against the ladder. "I swear if he would've taken advantage of me like that I would help hold him down while you and Bo-Bo gut him...like poor." The brunette sniffed dramatically. "Sir, Harold Gup."

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow. "Sir Harold Gup?"

"Yeah...Sir, Harold Gup. My guppy fish...you remember him, don't you Bo?" The brunette threw a reprimanding look over her shoulder before going back to looking for the Japanese herb.

"Kenzi it's been two years, let it go already. I told you, I didn't mean it. How was I supposed to know what temperature to keep the little guy in?"

"Bo, I was MIA for _two_ daysand you let him _freeze_ to death, and _then_ to cover it up you gave him to Trick who gutted him for...whatever he did it. How could you _not_ know how to take care of a fish?"

The succubus gave her an incredulous look. "Lots of people don't know how to take care of fish...Tamsin?"

The brunette on the step ladder stopped her movements to turn towards the blonde also, crossing her arms over her chest. " _Tamsin_?"

Leaning off the ladder slowly, the blonde rose her eyebrows looking in between the two best friends. "No, no no. I'm not getting in the middle this, I have no opinion because I've never owned a fish."

Both parties seemed satisfied with the blonde's answer, turning back to what they were doing. Kenzi looking for the plant and Bo looking through one of Lauren's boring doctor magazines.

"Multiple sclerosis occurs much less frequently in tropical and semitropical areas than in cold parts of the world. You can even map it out by latitudes...it's like I don't even know her at all."

"Bo your little wolf boy-toy is a gymrat and your girlfriend's a poindexter, face it."

"Dyson's not my little 'boy-toy' and Lauren is _not a_ poindexter, Tamsin _."_

That gained her two pointed looks from both of them.

"Okay, so maybe she's a bit of a nerd but hey! At least my girlfriend isn't..."

The Succubus stilled, momentarily forgetting on her best friend being the girlfriend of the Valkyrie as Tamsin looked on amused at the whole situation.

"At least my girlfriend isn't...you know? My lovable, adorable yet kick a** best friend who I love dearly."

Tamsin snorted along with Kenzi who continued to look through the plant for the absentee herb.

"Mm...right-Oh my god, I found it!"

"Ah, also why I love you."

Yanking the herb from the plant forcibly, the brunette shook the ladder loosing her balance.

Tamsin's eyes widened, instinctively stepping forward and catching the brunette in her arms before she hit the floor.

"Really, Kenz?" The blonde gently dropped her mate back on her feet. "Survives fighting off deadly Fae, humans, freak accidents, not to mention dealing with Bo on a daily basis...Kenz, I do _not_ need you dying from falling from a ladder, that'd be traumatic not to mention humiliating for _me_ as your mate-Ow!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

The Valkyrie held her bicep that'd been struck on each side from best friend and girlfriend simultaneously. "I was kidding guys geez." The blonde uttered as they'd reached the door, the barrier flaming up as they did so.

"Woah!" All three jumped back in union, flinching at the flames.

"Did you rim the door?" Bo turned towards her best friend.

"No."

Groaning, the Succubus made her way back into the apartment with Kenzi and Tamsin following.

"Ignis Rim Converterent. Trick mentioned this. Instead of keeping Fae out, it locks them in."

They reached back as Bo yanked the door open.

"...Massimo must have seen ours-" The door way flamed up once again as Bo attempted to step through.

The Succubus sighed."And he just graduated from a-hole to douche."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, arms crossing annoyed. "Okay, So what now?"

Stepping in front of the Fae, Kenzi positioned herself to jump. "Okay, let me try crossing...Warning, my poly-blend jacket is highly flammable."

"Kenzi, you sure you wanna do that?" Tamsin warned, hands dropping to the brunette's shoulders behind her.

"Not at all."

Bo smirked. "Drop and roll, baby. Drop and roll."

"Okay, okay..." The brunette made a quick jump at barrier, flames burning her as she jumped back instinctively into her Valkyrie, the blonde's arms coming to wrap around her. "Ah! Oh god! It stings like a mother!" She shook out her hand, holding it carefully.

Tamsin grimaced, only being able to imagine the pain. "Well, I did ask."

Bo glared at the doorway before making her back into the apartment, past the couple in frustration.

"What sick game is Massimo playing at?"

...

"I can't believe he Kenzi-proofed it. He's playing off my power." She'd groaned, strutting towards one of Lauren's chairs sitting down.

Bo's eyebrows rose behind her. "How do we make you stop sparking?"

"Ugh, it kinda just runs out. You know, like sunscreen. Reapply after swimming." The brunette sighed.

Tamsin crossed her arms. "Come on Kenz, isn't there anything? We _have_ to get out of here and Bo and I sure as h*ll aren't crossing the barrier anytime soon." The blonde abruptly scooped the brunette up in her arms, gaining a surprised squeal from her before sitting down and bringing the other woman down on her lap.

"Tam-Tam!" The brunette hit the the Valkyrie's shoulder before snuggling into it, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck."Give a girl a warning, will you?"

The Valkyrie chuckled softly. "Can't say I'm sorry..."

Rolling her eyes, Bo smirked at the disgustingly cute couple before moving into the kitchen slowly. "So...anything, Kenz?"

The brunette sighed. "I mean...I guess I can take a shower... but I... I really don't want to get my hair wet. It's an ordeal.

"I hear ya."

"You know what though, I probably should wash it. Is Lauren's conditioner the worst?" The brunette leaned up to kiss her Valkyrie.

"It's the worst." Bo agreed, glancing over toward the distracted couple before going filling the pal up with water.

Pulling away from their kiss much to Tamsin's dismay, the brunette continued rambling. "Does it even contain humectants? God knows what that woman puts in her hair. She _cannot_ be trusted..."

"Right, right."

"...and I don't know about you but I need a little peach in my shampoo-ah!"

The couple gasp as the cold water hit them both.

Bo smirked satisfied as Tamsin glared up at her, soaked.

The Valkyrie cursed the momentary distraction effect her mate's kiss had on her, her abilities as a Valkyrie always seemed to fade around the beautiful woman.

The unaligned fae patted the Valkyrie on her shoulder 'comfortingly'. "Sorry, Tamsin. We had to get sparky here to stop well...sparking."

"And this included _me,_ why?"

Bo shrugged. "Eh, You were there." She pulled her also soaking wet best friend off the Valkyrie's lap, leading her towards the door, Tamsin behind them glaring so hard at the brunette an outsider could have sworn the Succubus would be knocked unconscious even without the Valkyrie using her powers.

Kenzi shivered as they reached the door again, spatting out the water that filled in her mouth. "Refreshing, Bo."

"Attagirl. Now, if the only one who can remove a rim is the one who set it..."

"No, we have to scramble it. One Pakua Mirror and ogre eye, required."

The brunette was smug now, looking in between the two fae. "Am I the new Trick?" She stood in front of them, raising her eyebrows.

"Can you get all that stuff?" Tamsin questioned, gaining am incredulous stare from her girlfriend.

"Have you met me, baby?" The brunette stepped forward, hands attaching themselves to the Valkyrie's jacket lapels and dropping her voice to a low whisper. "Believe me, I'm gonna save your a**." She leaned up to peck the blonde on the lips.

Tamsin's smirk widened as her eyebrows rose. "Hey, I'm not complaining..." Her arms wound themselves around her girlfriend's waist. "...as long as you keep _your_ own safe out there okay? I can't save youfrom behind this barrier."

"Mm..." The brunette hummed, leaning up to peck the blonde's lips once more. "Of course, Tam-Tam. I should be the worried one, I wasn't the one killed just a few months ago."

The blonde scratched the back of her neck with the arm not on her mate's waist.

Kenzi shook her head, amused at the Valkyrie's rare guilty expression. "Oh..suck it up, Tam-Tam. I'm not angry anymore."

She smirked before spinning around on her best friend, pointing. "And y _ou,_ I'm gonna save your a** also,forget Trick, _I'm_ the new Bo." The brunette waltz through the barrier without it flaming like h*ll, leaving a chuckling Bo and a grimacing Tamsin behind her.

"That joke too real for you there, Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie groaned.

"Shut up, Bo."

 **\- (Two Hours Later) - (Time Skip) -**

"Wooooo...too Kenzi!"

"Too, Kenzi!"

Two glasses clanked together, all shots going down in seconds.

None of two drunk yet...but obviously planning on it.

Tamsin glowered as the two brunette's made it too the couch with drinks in hand, her trailing behind them, slouching on the couch.

"So...I _really_ can't drink, tonight?"

"Nope."

"No way, Tam-Tam. Underage drinking is illegal, not too mention we don't know what type of reaction it would get out of you as your not fully grown self yet."

The Valkyrie groaned.

"Aww...Tam-Tam, don't brood. We're having fun."

The Valkyrie groaned once more before leaning over to catch the brunette's lips, slowly pulling away. "Fine...I _won't_ brood. _Only_ because you said so."

"And...?"

Sighing at the moment broken moment from the Succubus, she narrowed her eyes leaning back against the couch. "And...?"

"And because she's the boss of you."

The blonde's eyebrows rose incredulously, immediately sitting up. "The boss?" She questioned, earning a nod and a smug smirk from the Succubus. "Of _me_?"

Kenzi looked in between the two fae, wearily. "Okay...guys lets not-"

 ***Beep***

Kenzi sighed relieved. "Saved by the bell."

Checking her phone, the succubus grinned, turning towards the other two in the room.

"Sorry, guys...Tweener tude I'd love to have this little conversation later if you're up for it but I've gotta go, I have uh...business to attend too."

Standing up, the brunette leaned over the Valkyrie to kiss her best friend on the head, unintentionally blocking Tamsin's view of the TV.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

'Business to attend to' obviously meant I have to go have mind blowing sex with either Lauren or Dyson so don't wait up.

"See you later, babe." The brunette grabbed her jacket before making her way towards the door. "No running off again while I'm gone!"

The woman paused at the door, turning her back. "Tweener tude I don't care how old you are, don't you _dare_ let her run off again!"

The blonde seethed. "It wasn't _my_ fault the first time!"

The Valkyrie got a door slamming in response, the succubus had already left.

Kenzi smiled, snuggling closer into her brooding girlfriend.

"Don't worry." The brunette pulled the Valkyrie's attention slowly away from the TV, smirking up at her, leaning in close. "I don't plan on running away _any_ time soon."

She'd sealed it with a kiss on the now grinning Valkyrie's lips before pulling away, the blonde breathed out.

"Good to know." She smashed their lips together once more, more passionate than the first.

"God." Moaned the brunette as the blonde's tongue entered the woman's mouth, hands wondering up and down the brunette's body.

The blonde pulled away, breathing uneven. "Oh babe. God's a little too formal, Tamsin will do."

Grinning, the brunette leaned backward on the couch, dragging the Valkyrie with her by her shirt, pulling the blonde down on top of her. "Show me watcha got, Valkyrie."

The brunette wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's neck as the blonde moved their lips together once more. "Mm...much."

 _*Knock, Knock*_

The Valkyrie groaned, resting her forehead against her mates.

 _*Knock, Knock*_

"Tamsin..." Warned her mate.

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

"Please don't make me-"

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

"The door, babe. Whoever it is, is obviously not giving up anytime soon."

Sighing, the blonde lifted from her lover and stood from the couch, muttering multiple profanities under her breath as she made her way to the door.

 _"She really_ _is_ _the boss of me."_

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock-*_

On the couch, Kenzi sat up, sighing. "God have mercy on the unlucky bastard on the other side of that door." The brunette leaned against the couch grabbing the remote to the TV before yelling over her shoulder. "No killing!"

Smirking as she grabbed the handle, the Valkyrie shook her head.

But swinging open the door, the grin immediately dropped from her lips.

The Valkyrie sighed.

"What do _**you**_ want?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy!**

Ch 5

"Tamsin, you _know_ what I'm doing here?" The wolf held up a pair of handcuffs, raising his eyebrows. "I have a warrant for your arrest. Really, Tamsin? You actually _hit_ him."

The Valkyrie glowered. "The bastard swung at me first! Ugh! I can't believe the idiot filed for assault! That was days ago!"

The shifter sighed. "Tamsin..."

"F*ck him! You know what!? Next time I see that walking corpse, he's a dead Siren!"

The wolf whistled, eyebrows raising expectantly. "Have you ever even _heard_ of 'What you say and do will be held against you in the court of law'?"

The Valkyrie shook her head. "Kenzi!"

She called over her shoulder, still insisting on glaring at the wolf in front of her.

The brunette came bouncing up beside her, immediately noticing the tension looking between the two.

"Dyson...Tamsin? What's going on here?"

The brunette took notice of the hand cuffs in the shifters hand, eyebrows furrowing even more before turning towards her girlfriend.

"Tamsin...what did you do?"

" _I_ didn't _do_ anything _."_ The blonde kept her glare on the wolf in front her. "Ask _him?"_ The Valkyrie crossed her arms.

Her mate mimicked her actions, turning towards the wolf. "Dyson?

Dyson sighed. "She hit, Hale. He filed for assault."

"What!? Dyson you can't-"

"Kenzi, it's my job."

"But, he swung first. I was there."

The wolf gave the woman a sort of sympathetic look. "Kenz...I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take her in."

The brunette frowned. "Dyson-"

"It's fine, Kenzi." The Valkyrie turned towards her mate, finally dropping her glare and dropping her arms to wrap around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. "I'll be fine. I mean, what are they gonna do, throw me in prison for the rest of my life for hitting the idiot. I'll be out soon enough, couple of days."

"I don't like the idea of you being in there at all."

The Valkyrie snorted. "Trust me, I've been in worse places." The blonde leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek slightly, before stepping away and turning towards the awaiting wolf.

The shifter eyes the vigilant and strategic Valkyrie suspiciously.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Tamsin. It's up to you."

The blonde eyed the wolf, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Dyson...you know I can't make this easy."

The shifter nodded agreeably, leaning against the doorway. "Thought so...that's _why_ I brought back up."

A slight whistle rang through the air.

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed, looking around. "What-"

The blonde hissed as she felt a stinging pain in her neck. "Ah!"

"Tamsin, Oh my god!"

The Valkyrie immediately reached up to her neck, yanking the offending object from her neck and holding it out in front of her.

The blonde's eyes widened, starting to feel a bit dizzy. "Ohh...did you just hit with a dar-" The Valkyrie's eyes rolled to the back of her head before dropping harshly to her knees and sprawled onto her stomach.

Kenzi stiffened, hand going towards her mouth in shock.

Dyson rolled his eyes, walking towards the Valkyrie before lowering down and throwing her over his shoulder, walking towards the door. "It was just a tranquilizing dart Kenzi, she'll be fine."

 **\- (Two Hours Later) -**

The Valkyrie groaned groggily, sitting up from the steel bed before- wait, steel bed.

The blonde took in her surroundings, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it all came back to the fae.

The Dart.

Being arrested.

Dyson.

 _Hale_.

The Valkyrie growled, glowering at the jail-cell bars in front of her.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that bastard."

The Valkyrie sighed exhausted, laying back on the steel bed with the single pillow.

 _"Guess that dart really took a lot out of me."_

She heard a voice clearing on the other side of the bars.

"Was that a threat? You really are asking for that other charge, aren't you?"

Although she couldn't see him, the blonde didn't even bother sitting up or even opening her eyes to acknowledge the presence.

"So...are you ignoring me or...?"

The Valkyrie shot off the bed, hastily. "F*ck off, Dyson! And where the _h*ll_ do you get off shooting me like that!"

"Objection." The wolf stated from the dark, the blonde could barely see him. "I wasn't the one that shot you, it was Carson and we didn't _shoot_ you-well we did, but it was only a dart-"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, fist clenched to her sides. " _Only_ a dart? Dyson despite the fact that I _do_ have wings, I am _not_ a f*cking animal, okay? You don't just go around shooting people with tranquilizing darts-"

"You weren't going to cooperate."

"H*ll no!"

The wolf stepped into the light showing off his _very_ vivid black eye.

The scowl immediately turned into smug smirk, the Valkyrie stepped even closer to the bars.

" _Don't,_ say it."

The blonde chuckled, grabbing the bars. "I _cannot_ believe she actually hit you...actually never mind I could, where is Kenz anyway?"

The wolf only glared silently.

Tamsin rose her eyebrows, now gripping at the bars in front of her. "Dyson, I swear to god if you've arrested my girlfriend-"

"I haven't."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, a little less defensive than before, still a little on edge. "Okay, well then where is she?"

Shaking his head, the shifter rolled his eyes annoyed at the couple before walking away.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around here _somewhere."_ He'd muttered bitterly, hearing the chuckle behind him for his obvious distressed bitterness.

"Don't forget to duck this time!"

 **\- (Police Station, Dyson's Desk) -**

"Please."

"No."

"Please, Dyson."

"No, Kenzi."

"D-man, Come _on_. She won't do it again, I promise. She's just a kid."

"No. That is not gonna work, Kenzi. She is dangerous, a Valkyrie, a teenage _reborn_ _Dark_ Fae Valkyrie at that...I _cannot_ have her out running the streets, she'll expose us or she could hurt someone."

"I know, I know, but she _won't._ I promise Dyson, just give her another chance, pleasssseee."

The wolf fixed her with a look and the brunette hesitated before softening her voice. "Is this about...me hitting you in the face because you know if you hadn't hit Tamsin with that dart-"

The wolf groaned, shushing the woman and looking around before fixing his glare back on the brunette.

"We _swore_ not to talk about it."

"Yeah...well, I can't promise our 'swear' would make much difference to me if you don't let my Valkyrie out of that cell, now would it?"

The wolf stiffened. "You wouldn't."

Then brunette glared back, hands on hips. "Try me."

Sighing, the shifter gave in. "Fine."

The brunette couldn't help the ear splitting grin on her face. "Seriously?"

The man shook his head. " _But."_ He encountered causing the brunette to look up questionably. "You _have_ to stick to that promise Kenz or else. The only _other_ reason I'm actually allowing you to do this is because you are possibly the... _only_ person in this world, in this _universe_ that controls that Valkyrie, god knows how, but I trust you."

Grinning, the brunette launched herself at the man, kissing his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The wolf couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Now get in there, you have two minutes or I'm keeping her over night _and_ you still have to pay the fine."

She gave him a look.

"And it's not because you hit me in the face."

The woman squealed, taking the jingling keys from the wolf's hands before skipping towards the cell doors.

\- (-) -/- (-)

"So...what are you in for?"

Look uping up from the spot on the floor a grin spread across the Valkyrie's face."Kenz..."

The brunette dramatically laid a hand to her chest, smirking. "Oh thank god, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten my name."

The blonde stood up from the steel bed, walking closer towards the cell doors as the brunette unlocked it and walked inside to join the Valkyrie.

"I could never forget you, Kenz...you're like a first kiss."

"Mm..and who was your first kiss?" The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Do I need to be jealous?" She'd teased.

Chuckling, the Valkyrie wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist in return. "Oh, I don't know about that. She'd be...what? About a little less than two hundred now. Believe me Kenz, I have no interest in dating a two hundred year old corpse...I'm all yours Kenz, forever."

The brunette's smile faltered, looking down. "Mm...but what's the difference between me and her? I'll die someday too, you know."

The Valkyrie smiled softly, lifting the brunette's chin to look up at her. "Yeah, I know...but we _are_ literally forever, Kenz. You die, I die...that's the significance of it all, we're mates. It's _not_ the other way around...but it wouldn't be that easy too kill me anyway."

The brunette stayed silent, looking up at the blonde.

The Valkyrie smirked. "I mean think of it this way, all those times I've saved your life in the past...its kind of been selfish of me to do so, seeing as if you died, it's my a** too."

A small smile pulled at the brunette's lips at the reborn's attempt at cheering her up before sighing. "I don't like the fact that if I die, I kill you too, you know that right?"

The Valkyrie tightened her grip on the woman's waist. "Mm...well, I know..but hey, I wouldn't wanna live in a world without Mackenzie Malikov, a world without you is like me without you...were inevitable, baby."

The Valkyrie swooped down, to kiss the smiling brunette's lips. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah...I'm more than okay...and _you're_ still cheesy." Giggled the brunette as Tamsin gaped at her.

"Why Miss. Malikov, I'm wounded." The Valkyrie carefully glided them over towards the bed, still holding the brunette by her waist.

"Mm...you know, I had no idea teenage Tamsin was so bada**."

The Valkyrie grinned, gently laying them down on the bed, her on top hovering."Yeah...well I heard you liked the bad girls."

Eyebrows raising, the brunette smirked back before leaning up.

"Well, why don't you kiss me and find out-"

"Two minutes, Kenzi!"

The brunette sighed before pushing up the blonde on top of her so they could stand, taking her Valkyrie's hand in hers and dragging her out of the cell behind her.

"The clubhouse is a good place to start."

 **\- (The Walk Back To The Clubhouse) -**

"I can't believe, Dyson couldn't drive us back."

"Tamsin, he had a job to do."

"Yeah, but it was the least he could do for arresting me."

Stopping in her tracks, Kenzi turned towards the blonde.

"Hey, he let you go too, didn't he?"

The Valkyrie moved closer, taking the small brunette in her arms."Yeah...but I think the wolf gave in without argument because my hot a** sexy girlfriend threatened to blacken his other eye if he didn't let me out of that cell, does it still count?"

Smiling back, the brunette slapped the Valkyrie's arm playfully before stepping out of her mates arms, and linking their fingers to begin walking again. "Well, I don't know about that...but Bo-Bo _has_ been teaching me some pretty cool moves lately."

Swinging their hands between them, the Valkyrie smirked. "Well maybe you can show _me,_ some of your moves later-"

"No way, Tam-Tam. None of that until you're old enough."

The blonde's eyebrows rose. "You said the same thing about the kissing." The Valkyrie stated, pointly.

"Want me to take that back?"

"No!" The blonde nearly shouted before clearing her throat uncomfortably, much to Kenzi's amusement. "I mean no. I don't...just saying...things change."

"Right...okay."

The teenagers eyebrows shot up almost comically, turning towards the brunette and stopping their footfalls. "Okay? You mean s-."

"I meant, I won't take back kissing." The brunette smirked teasingly.

"Ugh..." The blonde groaned before turning around so they continued their walking.

"I love you Kenz, and your most definitely my angel but sometimes I swear you're f*cking sinful."

Giggling, the brunette snuggled closer into the Valkyrie's side, leaning up too kiss her cheek lovingly. "I love you too."

...

Neither of them seemed to notice the eyes watching them from behind the shadows.

A man paced in distress, looking up to a woman dressed in black, scowling at the couple. "How are we ever going to capture the blonde one? She'll never come with willingly and she's too strong for us to take on our own-"

"Silence!" With a wave of a hand, the man's neck snapped to the side, the woman staring down at the body viciously before turning to look back into the shadows. "I have a plan."

"An-and that might be miss?" A third voice spoke from the shadows timidly.

The woman smirked connivingly at the shear fear in the third man's eyes as he addressed her.

"We're gonna give her something she wants in return...we're gonna give her back the rest of her memories."

"B-but won't she get all of her memories back eventually?"

The woman softly hummed in thought. "Maybe...but no-one knows that for sure, not even _her_. If I can just convince her that I can _actually_ get her memories back, she'll come running."

The man hesitated. "Y-you actually think you can do that, ma'm?"

Piercing her eyes into his, the woman growled in frustration before waving her hand in the air, the man...well roach, falling to the ground on its back before three-inch high heels squashed the poor bug..er, man in his wait.

Looking down at her work, the woman sighed. "Don't they _ever_ learn." She turned around, scowling at the couple still in her sights in the distance.

"I will have _my_ Valkyrie back, and that brunette b*tch _will die._

 **Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
